


Of bright morning stars

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, soft vibes only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: When Jinyoung opened his eyes, he squinted slightly due to the sun filling the room in soft golden light. Blinking a few times more in order to adjust, Jinyoung’s gaze immediately fell on the boy next to him.(or: Jaebum and Jinyoung in the morning after a one-night stand.)





	Of bright morning stars

**Author's Note:**

> [this prompt](https://twitter.com/gotsoulmates/status/1146007169235660801) inspired me entirely.

Sirens echoing somewhere outside, a soft warm breeze of air tingling Jinyoung’s bare arms, heated skin pressed against his own. These were the first impressions Jinyoung’s sleepy mind caught as it arose from the deep sleep he had been in.

His eyelids felt too heavy to open just yet. Jinyoung only started to wake up slowly but he already registered the noises coming from the bustling streets in the far distance, all the sensations sweeping through his mind, making it come alive gently.

As he barely moved his head while his eyes remained closed, something began tickling his neck. He absentmindedly started to raise his hand when he realised that someone was curled up next to him, making it harder to move around freely, and so he stayed in place.

And then Jinyoung’s memories of last night began to sweep through his mind.

_Broad shoulders, tanned golden skin, a mischievous challenging look, a smirk so sinful…_

Jinyoung recalled how they stumbled into the bedroom; limbs already entangled with curious hands roaming the other's foreign body, tongues exploring the other’s mouth and tasting unfamiliar salty skin.

When Jinyoung opened his eyes, he squinted slightly due to the sun filling the room in soft golden light. Blinking a few times more in order to adjust, Jinyoung’s gaze immediately fell on the boy next to him.

 _Jaebum_. His name was Jaebum, he recalled.

His head was nuzzled into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, his dark messy hair faintly brushing against Jinyoung’s skin, still tickling his neck, and his lips were so close to scraping his skin if only Jinyoung moved an inch closer.

Jaebum was still asleep. His breathing remained steady and calm. It gave Jinyoung more time to process everything. It wasn’t like it had been Jinyoung’s first ever one-night stand but it was the first time he’d happened to fall asleep with the boy he had hooked up with, let alone waking up with him the next morning.

Strangely enough, Jinyoung didn’t mind at all, he liked the feeling of Jaebum’s heavy arms around his waist and Jaebum’s leg between his own, holding Jinyoung in a firm, pleasant grip. He liked how Jaebum’s whole body pressed against him so solidly.

With the sunlight, Jaebum’s skin looked even more golden and smooth that Jinyoung’s fingers started to caress Jaebum’s arm softly without thinking.

As Jinyoung stayed in place, his eyes scanned his surroundings. Last night he only had eyes for the yielding body underneath him.

The room was spacious with only the bed and a large white closet. The only items that made it more personal were the various posters and picture frames on the wall. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor and Jinyoung smiled as his mind wandered to last night, how thrilling it had felt to undress Jaebum.

Jinyoung wanted to close his eyes and drift off to sleep again, feeling so secure in those unfamiliar yet so familiar arms, but his mind was already wide awake that there was no going back.

He decided to get up even though that meant not having Jaebum’s arms around him anymore.

Jinyoung very carefully tried to withdraw from Jaebum’s hold without waking him up. After a few more moments Jinyoung succeeded and witnessed Jaebum slightly mumble something under his breath as his hands fumbled until they grabbed the nearest pillow to hug.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, Jinyoung looked at the sleeping boy and soaked in all his delicate details: the strands of hair falling into Jaebum’s face, the slightly open mouth with soft looking lips, his bare wide shoulders that weren’t covered up by the blanket. And somewhere on his shoulder blades, Jinyoung could clearly make out the two love bites he left on Jaebum’s body only a few hours ago; a sweet reminder of the intimacy they had shared.

All of that sharpness Jinyoung had seen last night had vanished and was replaced by soft curves and a gentle glow. Jinyoung had the urge to lean in and plant kisses all over.

But instead of doing that Jinyoung got up and, with a last glance, stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him quietly.

The thought of dressing himself and leaving the apartment while Jaebum was still fast asleep didn’t cross his mind once. Jinyoung wanted to wait until the other boy had woken up, even though it made him a bit nervous not knowing what could happen once Jaebum was awake. Other times it felt only natural to part ways after hooking up, but this time Jinyoung wanted to stay.

Not thinking about it again, Jinyoung roamed around the apartment; everything was neat and spacious. It felt like everything had its certain place and Jaebum had decorated it with love and care. He strolled around the kitchen, the small dining space, and the living room without touching anything, just looking and scanning with his eyes.

Jinyoung only realised then that he forgot to at least throw on a shirt and was indeed standing with just his black briefs in Jaebum’s living room.

He chuckled to himself when his eyes fell on the bookshelf in one corner that occupied the whole wall. It was piled up with books, so many of them were laying on top of each other cramped up in the small space.

Naturally drawn to books and literature in general, Jinyoung walked up to the shelf to have a closer look. To his pleasant surprise he identified various books he had read himself, even some he always wanted to read but hadn’t had the time for just yet.

He acknowledged Jaebum’s good taste in books and pulled out one of his favourites. As he flicked through the pages of _Kafka on the Shore_ , he discovered light scribblings and notes throughout the book and it made him curious of what Jaebum had written down, if he had the same thoughts as Jinyoung while reading.

“You’re up.” Jaebum’s low voice disturbed the peaceful silence and Jinyoung realised that he didn’t even hear him getting up in the first place. Jaebum’s voice was still drowsy, words dragged out muted and still sounded very hoarse. Jinyoung’s mind wandered to last night when Jaebum whispered so seductively into his ears with that same low tone, how his moans and whines made him feel all hot and bothered.

Jinyoung, for a split second, hesitated to turn around, he wasn’t sure how things would play out, how awkward it would possibly be between them. After all, he didn’t know much about Jaebum and yet already knew every inch of his body.

As Jinyoung turned around, his eyes searched for Jaebum’s, when they found each other Jinyoung felt at ease immediately. Both smiled at each other instantly. It was a timid smile that Jaebum aimed at him but Jinyoung couldn’t resist and beamed a wide grin.

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Jinyoung said and held up the book he had taken out of Jaebum’s bookshelf. “I found your bookshelf and couldn’t help to look through your books.”

Jaebum only wore his underwear as well and Jinyoung’s eyes swiftly wandered around the other boy’s chest, defined and well-toned. It looked like Jaebum worked out, but not too much, more likely to keep himself fit and in balance. Jinyoung was still mesmerised by his beautiful collarbones that led to those broad shoulders.

For a moment Jinyoung’s eyes lingered on the belly button and happy trail that were cut off by Jaebum's underwear.

“Kafka on the Shore,” Jaebum stated as he made his way towards Jinyoung. “You picked out my favourite book.”

Without waiting for a response from Jinyoung, Jaebum leaned in and kissed him. “Morning.”

It was just a light peck on the lips but it knocked Jinyoung off his feet entirely. He didn’t expect Jaebum to be so bluntly affectionate; he didn’t mind at all though.

They stood gazing at each other so closely for a few more seconds; everything felt so natural with Jaebum that Jinyoung was amazed by this comfort they already had with each other.

“Coffee?” Jaebum asked, hushed with his still sleepy eyes and ruffled hair, a tender expression on his face.

Jinyoung just nodded and received another light kiss on his lips. “Black with no sugar, please.” He replied softly.

Now it was Jaebum who nodded in return as he turned around. “Got it.” He winked and Jinyoung had enough time to admire Jaebum’s beautiful back and that perky little ass while he walked away.

Jinyoung sighed. He wanted to chase after Jaebum, hugging him from behind and leaving a kiss right under his ear; maybe even getting a handful of that cute ass.

But instead, he stayed where he was and adored Jaebum from afar until he turned around the corner leading to the kitchen and Jinyoung couldn’t see him anymore.

“Do you want breakfast?” Jaebum almost shouted through the whole apartment in order for Jinyoung to hear. It made Jinyoung chuckle.

That beaming smile never left his lips and Jinyoung realised that he maybe wanted more than just breakfast. He wanted more than this one encounter, Jinyoung wanted to have more breakfasts, more nights to share with, more moments together.

“Yes,” He laughed and made his way to the kitchen where Jaebum was looking through the contents of his fridge, two coffees already on the kitchen table. Scratching his head, Jaebum’s head popped up from the open door and he smiled apologetically towards Jinyoung.

“Will you believe me when I say that I really do love to cook but I can only offer you ramyeon and some kimchi right now?”

“I guess you have to prove such a bold statement and cook for me another time then.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and watched how Jaebum looked at him smiling, a faint blush spreading onto his cheeks.

“Yeah, ok,” Jaebum replied and laughed lightly. “There are a few meals I’m really good at.”

“Oh, so you want to cook for me more than once?” Jinyoung still smirked and loved the effect he had on Jaebum who still smiled with those rosy cheeks.

“Maybe.” Was all that Jaebum said.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you izzy as always, ily.
> 
> this is nothing special and kinda short (apparently i cant write more than 2k words nowadays) but i still wanted to share it with you.  
> any kind of feedback is very much appreciated and i literally cry over every kudo, comment or cc ask, truly.
> 
> you can always come and say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/softnyeongie) or [my cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates)


End file.
